


Have yourself a very fluffy Christmas

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, Christmas, F/M, Fluffy, Prompt: Gift, it's really fluffy, seriously so fluffy, short and fluffy, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Written for Day 23 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: GiftFits (more or less) in The Ghosts No One Knew universe





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



The wood crackles peacefully in the fireplace. The scent of cinnamon cookies and freshly brewed tea fills the air. The snow glistens through the window. Their cottage is engulfed in serenity and happiness.

Peggy and Daisy are sitting on the floor in front of their Christmas tree exploring her new toys and books, wrapping paper scattered all around them.

Fitz’s and Jemma’s mums are in the kitchen getting a head start on lunch and Peggy’s birthday cake. Jemma’s dad is lounging in the armchair reading.

Fitz is sitting on the couch, staring at the scene in front of him, smiling happily.

Jemma returns to the room, walks over to Fitz, and sits down next to him on the couch. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and she snuggles up against him.

They sit quietly for a while, Fitz inhaling the scent of Jemma’s shampoo. He allows his eyes to flutter shut, to listen to the happy, content, peaceful sounds in his home. His life was perfect. Better than anything he could ever have imagined.

He reluctantly opens his eyes when Jemma begins to shift, pulling away from him. She smiles and pulls a small package out of the pocket of her jacket.

“Merry Christmas,” she whispers secretively, holding the small gift in front of him.

“You already gave me something,” Fitz mutters slightly confused.

“Consider it a bonus,” Jemma replies, grinning mysteriously.

Fitz raises his eyebrows and takes the small present from her, unwrapping it carefully. Surprised he looks at the small picture frame.

“You framed one of Monkeybutt’s ultrasound pictures?” he asks confused. “I mean, it’s sweet, but… she’s three.”

Jemma leans closer and whispers in his ear, “That’s not Monkeybutt.”


End file.
